waftcamfandomcom-20200215-history
RtL-The Two Memories
Characters, no matter where they hail from, find they are drawn together by recalling the Two Memories. In a world where the unexplained was becoming commonplace, those two incidents were and are bigger than everything else combined. A ghost might terrorize a home, a manor, even a village... but those two events happened in the skies above, and everybody saw it. They felt it. They suffered invisible blows from the Battle, then three years later, fled from a sky on fire during Starfall. Five years ago, silent terror in the Battle of Moon's Shadow *This cataclysm in the heavens, happening somewhere between the firmament and the moon above, defied common description. For five days it raged, rising and setting with the lunar backdrop during the new moon. Beautiful to behold, people talk of arcs of fire and lightning. In the daytime, it cast its own shadows. At night, the skies sometimes flared to brighter than the noon sun. Often, the dark moon itself often flashed so bright that people had to look away. *Most knew it was a battle, perhaps the final battle, in the War of the Celestials. Through some areas, it became known as the Heavenly Hell. It is unknown with what weapons they fought, though when the shining combatants died, we people below felt it. Excruciatingly ''felt it. In places, an eldritch glint would glow towards the earth and where it shined, all life perished. *For more details, head to the 'Hall of Records. After The Battle, there was a lull in the unexplained, then a resurgence as those incidents grew to a new level. The sightings of ghosts were no longer alleged, they were confirmed. Now the dead were rumored to rise and demons said to walk among men. It's unknown what exactly sparked the war, but the theory is that everybody lost. Two years ago, Starfall: ''the rain of fire'' *The Night Battle had been far above, but Starfall wasn't far enough. Nor was this a battle so much as it was giant arrows of fire slamming against an invisible heavenly shield. The heat was enough to start fires on the ground and the bombardment lasted a day and a half, from Ireland to China as best as anyone could tell. The shield protecting the world shattered in the final blows. It was said that was the moment Leeds Castle became a fountain of fire, exploding back toward the heavens. *As the sky crumbled, the heavenly heat scorched London. Still, that was lucky in comparison to other lands. Whoever pummeled the firmament landed blows in northeastern Asia and the sea south of India. Flashes and thunder were heard around the world. The stories from the Silk Road tell of a rain of stones the size of houses and smoke from fires that burned for months. *For more details, head to the ''Hall of Records'. It felt as if that was supposed to have been the end of the world. Certainly, it was the end of the world for some – yet overall, the world itself survived. And what of the shield? Was that the Order of Merlin? No matter where people hail from, all they need is a few gestures toward the sky to break the ice... __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Road to London Category:Characters